spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants meets Battle For Dream Island
First, I'm guessing you don't know what "Battle For Dream Island" (BFDI) Is, so go over to the BFDI wiki and read there. You'll understand what's happening. Anyway.... SpongeBob SquarePants meets Battle For Dream Island is an Spin-Off by SlimerGamer953. It involves SpongeBob, Patrick, and the rest of the gang finding themselves in Goiky. They enter themselves in the contest, causing 6 more contestants to join the game. The cast has all BFDI contestants, as well as all main characters in SpongeBob excluding Gary. Character Gallery Plankton.jpg|Sheldon Plankton Mr. Krabs.jpg|Eugene Krabs Sandy.png|Sandy Cheeks 100px-Squidward Tentacles.svg.png|Squidward Tentacles 309px-Patrick Star.svg.png|Patrick Star Clip-art-spongebob-723208.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Blocky_intro.png|Blocky Bubble-3.png|Bubble Coiny_BFDIA_5.png|Coiny Eraser_BFDI.png|Eraser Firey_27.png|Firey Flower3.png|Flower Golf_Ball_12.png|Golf Ball 1460355_1425246482527_full.png|Ice Cube Leafy_BFDI_Intro.png|Leafy Match_11.png|Match Needle_8.png|Needle Pen's_we_did_it_pose.png|Pen Pencil_12.png|Pencil Pin_5.png|Pin Rocky_BFDIA_Intro.png|Rocky Snowblub.png|Snowball Spongy...png|Spongy Teardrop_11.png|Teardrop 201px-Tennis_Ball_Idle.png|Tennis Ball Woody_4.png|Woody Episodes Episode Schedule Every episode will be released monthly, and most of the times it's on the 1st of every Month. Episode 1: "The Beginning of it all" (Camera panes into SpongeBob's house) SpongeBob: Gary! I had that Dream again! Gary: (confused) Meow? SpongeBob: No, not the one about the time we were above water, I'm talking about that Dream about the most amazing food establishment! The Krusty Krab! (Looks at closet) I need to get ready! (Time Card) 20 Minutes Later... SpongeBob: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! (Enters Krusty Krab) My day starts off here! Patrick: Hey Sponge... Uhhh.... SpongeBob: Hey Patrick! What do you want today? Patrick: One Krabby Patty with extra horse radish. SpongeBob: (disgusted) Uuuhhh... Sorry! We are currently out of stock! Patrick: Then give me a Krabby Supreme. SpongeBob: Okay! Got it! (Enters kitchen) (Camera panes away from the Krusty Krab, and into the Chum Bucket) Plankton: (Angry) Oh, Krabs! Why do you have such a good Fry cook? I need one! Karen: Well, why don't you use the Mobile Fry Cook Creator™ You installed last Wednesday? Plankton: Karen, you are like, a genius! (Runs into lab) where is it... (Scanning through machines and gadgets) AH-HA! (Pulls out phone) App: ADD FEATURES TO YOUR FRY COOK. Plankton: Uuhh... Make it as smart as SpongeBob. App: OKAY. (Suddenly a SpongeBob clone pops out of the back of the phone.) Plankton: Yes! The formula is mine now. (SpongeBob Clone walks out of the Chum Bucket) (looks at him) Wha-Where are you going???!! (The clone then walks away from the Krusty Krab, and into Sandy's Treedome) Sandy: (looks at SpongeBob) SpongeBob, are you okay? (The SpongeBob clone then smashes trough the Treedome, and walks to the Krusty Krab) Squidward: (looks at the SpongeBob clone) SpongeBob, why aren't you work- (The clone then smashes Squidward trough the wall) (The clone walks into the kitchen) SpongeBob: (looks at clone) Nice trick Patrick, but you can't fool me. (The clone then pushes SpongeBob away, then enters Mr. Krabs office) Patrick, where are you going? Mr.Krabs: (looks at clone) SpongeBob! Get to work! Huh? (Then he looks at the label saying "MADE WITH MOBILE FRY COOK CREATOR™") Nice try Plankton. (He then destroys the clone, and then Sandy enters) Sandy: There's still holes in my Treedome! Can you 5 help? Everyone: Uhhh.... Okay... (Time Card) One loooonnng shift later... Sandy: Finished! SpongeBob: (looks at teleporter) What's this? Sandy: Oh, that is my Teleporter 6000! It can teleport you into other dimensions! Mr. Krabs: Does that mean I can get more money? Sandy: (sigh) Yes. Patrick: That sounds like fun! Plankton: (whispering) If I could use that teleporter, I could get the formula! Squidward: Well, I'm outta here. (Then, Patrick Presses a random buttons. The teleporter sparkles, and erupts with lights. All 6 characters get sucked into the teleporter, and lands in a grassy field. Spongebob was first to look up, and he sees a block chasing a bubble) Bubble: Oh Noio! (Blocky grins evily as he chases Bubble) SpongeBob: Hey guys, look! (Then the Spongebob characters look at the Bubble) (Blocky then pops Bubble, and The BRC (Bubble Recovery Center) creates another Bubble. Pencil and Match come over to Bubble) Pencil: (looks at Bubble) Watch out next time! Match: Yeah, Like, Blocky is like, a meanie. He's Like, Flower. Bubble: Soiry! Oi doin't loik Bloiky oither. Patrick: What are those? Squidward: (looks at Patrick) They're inanimate objects, Patrick. (Suddenly Fire and a Coin walk to each other, and then they slap each other) Firey: Coiny, your so dumb! (slaps Coiny) Coiny: Well, Firey, your even dumber! (Slaps Firey) Firey: I know you are but what am I? Coiny: See? You don't even know what you are! (The SpongeBob gang gets up and walks up to a Leaf) SpongeBob: Ummmm... Hey, um... Leaf? Leafy: AAAH, Oh. Hello. Who are you? SpongeBob: My name's SpongeBob! And these are my friends, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Plankton. Patrick: Hi. Mr. Krabs: Do you have any money? Leafy: I do have 10 dollars... (Mr. Krabs snaches the money out of Leafy's hand) Sandy: And who are you? Squidward: Someone stupid, probably. Leafy: My names Leafy, and this is my Friend, Icy! (Ice Cube walks over to Leafy) Plankton: (Angry) Their too big! SpongeBob: Do you have any other friends? Leafy: Yes, This is Needy! Needle: (slaps Leafy) DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Leafy: She does that alot. SpongeBob: Well, it's nice to meet all of you! Leafy: I can show you around! Sandy: That would be darn good. Leafy: (they all walk up to a tree) This is Pen, and Eraser. Eraser: Umm... Leafy? Who are those people? Pen: They look... Strange. Leafy: This is SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Plankton. SpongeBob: Umm.. Leafy? We need to get back home! Leafy: Well, where do you live? SpongeBob: In Bikini Bottom. (Leafy looks confused) Sandy: SpongeBob, that teleporter worked. We are in another dimension. SpongeBob: Oh, hehe. Eraser: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Pen: A Teleporter? That's amazing! Sandy: And before you ask, I built it. Pen: Oh. I thought Golf Ball built it. Plankton: A sport builds stuff, hey? So... Maybe with the help of her, we can get the Krabby Patty formula! SpongeBob: Who's that? (Points at Snowball) Pen: That's Snowball. Don't mess with him. Patrick: (walks over to Snowball) Do you have any nachos? Snowball: What? (Looks at Patrick) WHO ARE YOU? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHO'S THOSE PEOPLE???? Category:Crossovers Category:Spin-Offs Category:2016 Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts